Insidious
by Leettlestar
Summary: Dia selalu membawa kabur jantung ninggalkan raga mengenaskan itu membusuk. Bersama belatung yang akan terus menggerogoti raga itu hingga tersisa lama dia masih hidup. Aku akan terus mencarinya. Hingga aku bisa mendapatkan kembali jantungku yang telah di bawa lari nusia iblis.[BTS - Jeon Jung Kook/Kim Tae Hyung/Kim Nam Joon]Prologue Up!
**Title : Insidious**

 **Author : Leettlestar**

 **Cast : Jeon Jung Kook; Kim Tae Hyung; Kim Nam Joon**

 **Horror!Psyco!**

 **PROLOGUE**

 **HAPPY READING!^^**

* * *

 **Kertas yang di tulis dengan tinta merah.**

 **Tetesan darah yang mengalir lambat, menetes perlahan di atas lembaran putih bersih.**

 **Tertutup cairan bening yang jatuh dari pipi.**

 **Tarikan nafas tertahan, mengalun lemah.**

 **Tangan itu bergemetar, mencekal kuat sebuah pena di tangannya.**

 **Goresan luka pada pergelangan tangannya semakin menganga lebar. Saraf di dalam sana berkedut semakin lambat.**

 **Dia tidak bergeming, saat suara menakutkan memenuhi gendang telingannya.**

 **Pecahan gelas. Hantaman pintu. Gemuruh langit. Hujan lebat disertai angin kencang, menampar keras kaca jendela kamarnya. Dentingan lampu gantung juga ikut menjadi irama.**

 **Decitan kayu yang terpijak pun semakin terdengar.**

 **Ia ingin berhenti menulis. Tapi tangannya terus bergerak.**

 **Ia ingin menoleh. Tapi matanya hanya tertuju pada lembar kertasnya. Mengikuti kemana tintanya mengalir.**

 **Matanya melebar. Seseorang baru saja terlempar dari kaca di sebelah kamarnya. Disusul lengkingan nyaring khas seorang wanita.**

 **Tubuhnya ikut bergetar ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka perlahan. Bayangan seseorang muncul.**

 **Orang itu mengenakan jubah panjang. Ada bercak darah segar di pedangnya.**

 **Bau tanah basah adalah ciri khas orang tersebut.**

 **Jika kau menemukannya. Tolong beritahu aku.**

 **Aku sudah bertemu dengannya sekali.**

 **Aku sangat hafal bagaimana bentuk wajah dan tatapan matanya. Sungguh binasanya dia.**

 **Dia akan menggerogoti leher sang korban. Merengkuh tubuh mangsanya, sampai tulang sang mangsa remuk, menyatu bersama daging.**

 **Kemudian, mengoyak isi perut mangsanya. Menarik untaian usus yang sudah tak serapih awalsebelum terkoyak.**

 **Dia menguyah usus itu layaknya ramyeon di musim dingin. Menyeruput genangan merah di sekitar empedu.**

 **Menarik keluar sesuatu yang semula berkedut. Itu yang di sebut jantung. Alasan utama manusia dapat hidup. Sumber dari segala jaringan dalam organ tubuh.**

 **Dia selalu membawa kabur jantung mangsanya. Meninggalkan raga mengenaskan itu membusuk. Bersama belatung yang akan terus menggerogoti raga itu hingga tersisa tulang.**

 **Selama dia masih hidup. Aku akan terus mencarinya. Hingga aku bisa mendapatkan kembali jantungku yang telah di bawa lari olehnya.**

 **Manusia iblis.**

 **Jika kau membaca ini, itu berarti aku duduk di sampingmu. Kakiku menggantung di bawah meja.**

 **Coba jatuhkan penamu dan kau akan menemukanku.**

Jung Kook menoleh pada penanya yang terjatuh. Dia ingin mengacuhkan itu, tapi insting menuntunnya untuk mengambil penanya yang jatuh.

Mata Jung Kook terbelalak. Sepasang kaki pucat menggantung lima senti di depan wajahnya. Kuku-kuku tajam itu telah menjamur. Warnanya menyerupai lumut di rawa. Ada cairan kental keluar dari telapak kaki. Oh, Jung Kook salah. Itu bukan cairan, tapi belatung yang menggerogoti daging-daging di balik kulit pucat tersebut.

Jung Kook kembali menegakan badannya. Otaknya berusaha mencerna apa yang baru dilihatnya. Jung Kook menoleh pada bangku kosong di sampingnya. Ada tetesan air tercetak disana. Setelah dicium, aromanya seperti tetesan hujan. Badai hujan, bersama halilintar, dan juga angin perusak jendela. Tapi tidak ada jendela yang rusak di perpustakaan sekolahnya.

Juga tidak ada atap bocor yang memungkinkan air masuk. Yang ada hanyalah deretan rak-rak buku. Suasana gelap di sudut ruang dan sisi rak buku yang tidak terjangkau cahaya lampu. Dentingan jam yang menunjukan waktu hampir tengah malam. Meja resepsionis kosong karena pustakawan yang biasa berjaga malam, pergi entah kemana. Dan hal cukup mengejutkan adalah, Jung Kook tidak sadar sudah berapa lama waktu yang dia habiskan untuk duduk membaca buku. Hanya tersisa dia dalam ruangan ini.

Jung Kook tidak mau ambil pusing semua suasana aneh di sekitarnya. Keuntungannya adalah, tidak ada yang mengganggu kedamaiannya. Sekitar lima belas menit, Jung Kook melanjutkan acara membacanya. Dia menoleh saat mendengar sesuatu.

Hujan turun deras diluar sana. Memberitahu pada Jung Kook jika dia tidak bisa pulang malam ini. Artinya Jung Kook harus menginap di asrama sunbaenya, yang Jung Kook yakini sudah tertidur pulas layakanya seorang bayi. Memeluk guling dan bergelung pada selimut tebal yang hangat.

Jung Kook mengintip dibalik bukunya. Sebuah bayangan seseorang melangkah masuk ke perpustakaan. Diikuti aroma tanah basah, persis seperti pekarangan belakang sekolah yang kini basah akibat hujan lebat.

Lima kursi di sampingnya, berdecit. Jung Kook yakin ada seseorang yang baru menarik kursi itu dan duduk disana, membuka lembaran-lembaran buku. Dari suaranya, seperti dalam keadaan frustasi.

Jung Kook menurunkan bukunya. Matanya melebar kaget.

"Astaga hyung! Kupikir kau sudah tidur! Kau membuatku kaget!"

Tae Hyung tertawa terbahak mendengar lengkingan Jung Kook. Lalu mengisyaratkan Jung Kook untuk diam jika tidak ingin ditendang keluar oleh pustakawan mereka yang terkenal sangat kejam.

Jung Kook memilih mendekati Tae Hyung dan duduk di samping lelaki bersuara husky itu. "Hyung sedang apa?"

"Aku lupa kalau besok ada tugas yang harus dikumpulkan jika tidak ingin tinggal kelas," ucap Tae Hyung. Jung Kook mengangguk paham dan kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada buku dongeng kunonya.

Tae Hyung tidak akan bertanya apa-apa lagi. Karena ia sudah tau kebiasaan Jung Kook yang akan duduk seharian di perpustakaan jika ada buku yang menarik perhatian anak itu.

 **Aku melihatmu menunduk ketika penamu terjatuh. Kau melihat kakiku menggantung di hadapan wajahmu. Dan sisa jejakku tercetak di atas bangku yang baru ku duduki.**

 **Aku pergi karena lelaki itu datang.**

 **Dia memiliki aroma yang sama di balik parfum maskulinnya. Persis seperti si manusia iblis.**

Jung Kook mendongak untuk memandang Tae Hyung. "Hyung, pernah membaca dongeng?" tanyanya.

"Tidak. Itu hanya cerita untuk anak-anak."

Jung Kook mendengus. Sadarkah Tae Hyung, karena secara tidak langsung telah mengatai Jung Kook anak-anak.

 **Dalam sebuah ruangan di tengah malam.**

 **Dua orang anak duduk bersanding.**

 **Sibuk mencermati buku masing-masing.**

 **Mereka mendongak, menatap lampu ruangan yang berkedip di setiap detiknya.**

"Astaga, ada apa dengan lampunya." gerutu Tae Hyung. Ia dan Jung Kook sama-sama mendongak, menatap lampu yang menjadi sumber cahaya satu-satunya di perpustakaan.

Jung Kook menoleh bingung pada Tae Hyung yang buru-buru membereskan semua buku dan alat tulisnya.

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Aku mau mengerjakannya di asrama. Suasana disini semakin aneh saja." ucap Tae Hyung, bergegas meninggalkan perpustakaan. Disusul oleh Jung Kook yang mendekap dongeng lusuh itu.

"Hyung! Aku ikut denganmu!" teriak Jung Kook, mengejar Tae Hyung.

Mengikuti kemana Tae Hyung pergi. Dan disinilah mereka, dalam kamar Tae Hyung yang berjarak seratus meter dari perpustakaan. Cukup jauh jika dibayangkan.

"Hyung, aku menginap disini." kata Jung Kook duduk disisi tempat tidur Tae Hyung. Ia memperhatikan Tae Hyung yang sedang sibuk menutup jendela.

Dibalik kaca jendela dari arah bawah, muncul jari-jari tangan merangkak naik. Mengetuk pelan kaca itu. Entah Tae Hyung yang sedang berdiri di dekat sana mendengar atau tidak, tetapi Jung Kook mendengarnya dengan jelas. Suara ketukan itu mirip rintik hujan.

Dan sebelum Tae Hyung menarik tirai jendela, Jung Kook melihat sepasang mata menyalak padanya. Mengintimidasi Jung Kook atas suatu hal.

"Tentu. Tidurlah dulu, aku masih sibuk." kata Tae Hyung.

Jung Kook mengangguk. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia langsung menutup seluruh tubuhnya. Menyembunyikan dongeng lusuh tadi di bawah bantal.

Lalu ia terlelap.

Tapi tidak tertidur pulas.

* * *

 **Bukan aku.**

 **Salahkan kalian yang pergi meninggalkanku sendiri saat hujan lebat.**

 **Karena aku takut hujan.**

 **Jadi aku mengajaknya untuk menemaniku.**

Jung Kook dan Tae Hyung ikut berlari bersama para petugas sekolah menuju perpustakaan asrama satu.

Pagi-pagi sekali asrama satu dikejutkan dengan jeritan seorang siswi yang entah bagaimana semalam terkunci di dalam perpustakaan. Padahal, perpustakaan mereka buka dua puluh empat jam tanpa terkunci.

Siswi itu bergetar ketakutan. Terus menjeritkan sesuatu di sela rak-rak buku pertama. Berteriak jika ada seorang wanita dengan mata menyalak penuh amarah terkulai lemah disana. Perutnya habis terkoyak. Mulutnya terbuka seperti sedang berteriak kata tolong. Dan kepalanya hampir terputus.

"Hyung, kau percaya itu?" bisik Jung Kook. Tae Hyung menggeleng.

"Semalam aku tidak mendengar apapun." balas Tae Hyung. Ia menarik Jung Kook untuk menjauh dari sana. Bukan tontonan yang layak dikonsumsi oleh Jung Kook. Selain cerita diluar nalar, penampilan siswi itu juga tidak bisa dikatakan baik. Mentalnya mirip korban pemerkosaan yang berhasil melarikan diri.

Jung Kook menoleh ke belakang. Ciri-ciri wanita yang dikatakan oleh siswi itu tergambar jelas dimata Jung Kook. Bahkan bayangan itu melambai padanya. Berdiri di kaca besar perpustakaan.

Tatapan yang mengintimidasi. Menuntut Jung Kook akan sesuatu hal. Yang juga tidak diketahui oleh Jung Kook.

Apa maksudnya?

* * *

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi lima menit yang lalu tak juga membuat Jung Kook beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia masih meneliti deretan kata dalam buku dongeng tersebut.

Tangannya sibuk membolak-balikan halaman sebelumnya yang telah ia baca. Mencermati setiap katanya. Alur dan segi kata dalam buku itu, Jung Kook tidak mengerti semua maksudnya. Dalam setiap bait kata tidak menyatu. Namun pasti ada hubungan yang sama.

Semua yang dibacanya dalam buku itu menjadi nyata. Tercetak jelas di kertas lusuh dengan tinta merah. Hal lain yang dicurigai Jung Kook adalah, aroma Tae Hyung. Selain parfum maskulin khas laki-laki, aroma lainnya adalah tanah basah yang diterjang hujan lebat.

Saat tanah kering akibat kemarau panjang dan tiba-tiba langit bergemuruh, menurunkan rintik air yang menerjang bumi dengan sadisnya. Menyeruakan aroma khas. Segar juga lembab.

Tidak semua orang menyukai aroma seperti itu, hanya beberapa orang penyuka hujan dan air. Jung Kook salah satunya. Tapi ia tidak menyukai aroma seperti itu. Sabun dan buah adalah aroma yang dipilih Jung Kook untuk masuk kategori favorit.

Jung Kook menggelengkan kepalanya. Mencoba melepas semua bayang-bayang aneh itu. Karena ia seperti terkena kutukan dengan melihat banyak hal aneh diluar nalar. Satu-satunya cara melepas semua itu adalah, menuntas dan mencari alasan dibaliknya.

Ia segera membereskan bukunya. Berlari menuju kantin usai menerima pesan dari seseorang. Sunbae terdekatnya. Kim Tae Hyung. Meminta Jung Kook untuk bertemu di kantin. Selain untuk makan siang, dalam pesan itu juga tertulis alasan lain.

"Hyung ini terlalu mendadak." Jung Kook duduk di hadapan Tae Hyung. Masih dengan nafas terengah. Meletakan buku-bukunya di samping kanannya.

"Maaf maaf." kekeh Tae Hyung, memberikan Jung Kook sekaleng cola yang tadi sudah dipesannya. Sekarang tinggal menunggu ramyeon mereka selesai direbus lalu diantarkan ke meja mereka.

Jung Kook mendengus sebal. "Jadi, ada apa hyung memintaku untuk menginap di asrama?"

"Saat mengambil tugasku yang tertinggal. Ada sesuatu aneh di koridor sekitar perpustakaan."

"Apa mirip dengan yang diceritakan siswi itu pagi ini? Kau juga melihatnya, hyung?"

Tae Hyung menggeleng. "Aku tidak yakin. Tapi seperti ada yang mengikutiku. Sampai-sampai jantungku memacu cepat."

"Mungkin karena hyung jarang check up akhir-akhir ini." ujar Jung Kook, menerima semangkuk ramyeon yang baru saja diantarkan ke meja mereka. Satu mangkuk lagi berada dihadapan Tae Hyung.

"Setelahnya aku langsung pergi ke ruang kesehatan untuk memeriksa dugaan itu. Tapi detak jantungku normal."

"Hyung takut ya..." Jung Kook tersenyum jahil.

 **Aku takut sendirian.**

Tae Hyung mengangguk. Tidak menutupi rasa malunya didepan Jung Kook.

"Aku takut sendirian."

Jung Kook menatap Tae Hyung tajam.

"Seperti selalu ada bahaya yang mengancam."

Masih memperhatikan bagaimana Tae Hyung berbicara.

"Jadi Jung Kook, temani aku sampai keadaan aman ya?" Tae Hyung memandang Jung Kook dengan raut memelas. "Kumohon?"

"Tapi berjanji mengerjakan tugas sekolahku ya?"

"Tentu saja!"

 **Saat sendiri, dia seperti akan datang menemuiku.**

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

HAAAIII! Tau kok ini gak jelas. Karena seriusan, ini FF misteri, horror pertamaku XD Gak pandai buat misteri dan sebenernya gaada clue apapun disini. Tapi kalo nemuin, itu gadisengaja :v Ini juga gaserem-serem banget lah ya...

Judulnya aku ambil dari film Insidious, tau kan... tau kan :D

kenapa pke Insidious? Just simple, i'm buntuuu, no idea :'v

Semoga banyak yang welcome sama FF ini dan aku bakal mulai nulis chapter satunya :D

Kalian bisa tulis kritik, saran, sumbang ide cerita, di kolom review, atau ngobrol di PM. boleh banget. Aku bakal seneng banget :D

So, RnR please? :)


End file.
